1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers and more particularly, to those having improved protective means against inadvertent opening, such as by young children.
2. Prior Art
Various types of containers have protective closures inhibiting the opening of the containers except by the application of a particular procedure. Such containers are particularly valuable for storing drugs, medicinals, insecticides, fertilizers, flammables and other potentially dangerous materials, out of harm's way, particularly so that young children cannot open the same. Such containers are also useful to prevent inadvertent opening and escape of dangerous fluids, etc. Certain of such containers must be flexed to enable one to remove their closures. Others require flexing of their caps or other components to facilitate opening of the containers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,101,856; 3,360,147; 3,759,411; 3,907,145; and 4,099,639. Such flexing occurs in many instances due to impingement of one or more parts of the cap and/or container neck on one another during twisting, raising or lowering or other operations of the cap. Most of such devices are structurally complicated and costly to make and are easily damaged during use. Some devices require collars, springs or the like, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,645 and others, requiring complicated coordinated manipulations, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,267.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, easily manufactured, inexpensive, but durable, container which has a safety closure to prevent intentional opening by young children and inadvertent and undesired opening under other circumstances.